will you still need me, will you still feed me
by LittleBabeBlue
Summary: Sirius and Lily in 17 steps.


_Authors Note: Hello, my lovelies! This was written in order to honor a friendship, which only too little is written about, the one between Sirius Black and Lily Evans, two of my favorite characters. Any mistakes, I claim as my own._

 _Disclaimer: Not mine._

1.

Sirius trails behind his parents as he wheels his luggage: both are striding proudly into King's Cross Station. He had been lectured all morning about the proper etiquette his parents would expect for him, being an heir to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. It seemed, now, that his parents had not much more to say to him. He doesn't really want to listen to them anymore, anyway. They were never very good at talking to him, unless it was a scolding: they preferred to leave the day-to-day details to the various tutors and house elves that worked at the Black Estate.

The Black family comes to a stop right before the train on the platform. Sirius can't help but notice that there is a red-haired girl arguing with a taller blonde-haired girl. The argument seems to be quite heated, too.

His mother laying her cool hand on his shoulder pulls Sirius's attention away from the two girls. " _Now._ Here we are. You know that your father and I expect only the best of you. Send us an owl after you are situated in Slytherin House: you are to sit with your cousin Narcissa on the train." Sirius hates Cissa: she wasn't too bad when they were younger, but nowadays she just seems to think that she's better than everyone else.

She was also the one that told on him for playing with those Muggle kids, and even if she wasn't so snobby, he doesn't think he'll ever forgive her for that.

"Yes, Mother." She gives a quick nod, and there's a rather awkward pause. His mum finally breaks it by turning away, and his father follows suit.

He begins to board the train but the red-haired girl storms past him, tears dripping down her face. She doesn't see him. Turning back and seeing the smug expression on the blonde-haired girl's face, Sirius wonders if the red-head also she feels like she doesn't belong to her family.

2.

" _Merlin,_ Evans, what are you and Snivellus trying to do, stink the whole classroom up?"

"I'll have _you_ know, Black, that this is the proper way to do this potion, which _you_ would knowif you and Potter weren't complete _berks_ and _constantly_ goofing off!"

" _Really? The proper way?_ Are you sure it's not just Snivellus's slime?"

"Good one, James!"

"Sev… Sev… _no._ Slughorn _said_ if he caught anyone fighting or messing around in here, he'd take off thirty points!"

"Let go of me, Lily! They've been making fun of us all year."

" _Ooooh, let go of me, Lily._ What, Snivellus, too scared to fight us? _"_

"As if! You two are such morons you can't even brew a potion correctly!"

"Least we're not covered in slime, like _you,_ Snivellus"

"That's _it"_ coincided with "Sev, _no",_ a loud bang, and four rather disgruntled first years sitting in their respective Head of House's office.

3.

"I _cannot_ believe we were assigned to do this project, together, Black." The third year slams her bag onto the library table. " You're just going to mooch off all the work, and make me do everything."

Sirius doesn't seem too concerned. He's lazily leaning back on his chair, playing with his feather quill. Lily hates the smug look on his face almost as much as he hates Potters arsey hair. She had paired herself with Sev, before Professor Binns had insisted that this was a project designed to get his class working with new people, and she was forcibly separated.

To be with Sirius Black. The boy who goofs off in class, is constantly acting like he _owns_ the whole castle, probably because his family is some big pureblood family that hates people like her anyway, and has along with Potter made fun of her hair, and of Sev's appearance for the past three years. Lily just wants to smack his face in.

"I'm wounded, Evans."

"Like I care." She pulls out a heavy book and begins to read and take notes. Sirius, of course, does nothing.

She continues to read, keeping a half eye on Sirius, who is _still_ doing nothing. And lounging. And _still doing nothing._ Finally, she can't take it anymore.

" _You_ are not doing _any_ of the work." She hissed. "If you don't pick up a book right now, I will _tell_ Professor Binns-" Wait. That sounds wrong. Like Professor Binns would care.

Sirius must have had the same thought himself because he _smirks._

"I _hate_ you." Lily mutters before going back to her book. Binns wants a 6- foot length co-written essay on the Mermaid and Dementor Skirmishes, something that he had barely taught in class, and it now looks like she's going to have to write all six feet. It's also worth a good fourth of their first term grade. She hates her life.

No, she just hates the arrogant _moron_ lounging in front of her.

She reaches chapter two and it becomes confusing. There's something about a war that happened in 1000 AD, and then there's a woman called Murista O'Lare.

Who in the name of _Merlin_ is Murista O'Lare?

She must have said this aloud because Sirius raises an eyebrow.

"Oh, save it Black- I'll look her up my-"

"Ummm… one of the original co-founders of the predecessor to Wizengamot? Married Uldric the Serpentine, cut off his head, and accidentally started the first Dementor Skirmish by proposing that the Mermaid King have his soul sucked out for a petty misdemeanor in 1045?"

"How… how did you know that?" Binns never covered it. Lily doesn't remember ever writing that down in her orderly notes. How does _Black_ who never pays any attention in class know all that?

Black just grins.

"Okay…" Lily wonders. "When was the second Dementor Skirmish?"

"1108."

"Who ultimately brought the war to a close-"

"Murdoc the Fearless"

"What-"

"Evans, I _know_ all this rubbish."

Lily stares at him. He continues. "As a matter of fact…" He pauses for emphasis. "My part of the essay's already written" And then, with the most infuriating smirk of all, he pulls out, exactly 3 feet of parchment. "Hope you don't mind, I took the latter end of the wars." He flings it over the table at her.

"He only assigned us the project last week!"

"So? I was bored. When your best mate is in detention, your other best mate just wants to study, and your third best mate's not fun, you have a l _ot_ of free time."

Lily can only gape.

4.

It begins the latter half of third year. It begins with an invitation to Hogsmeade, which is rejected. It escalates into a song and dance special, which is also rejected. _This_ is the infamous period of James asking Lily Evans out

It only really hits its stride in fourth year, where finally after an ice-rink, a pixie dust special, and myriad trips to the hospital wing, does it hit James that maybe it's better for his health and the state of the school corridors if he's not the one to ask Lily out anymore.

Remus refuses to do it, and Peter is shy around girls, which leaves only one man brave enough ( _stupid_ enough) to bear it.

5.

" _Again,_ this better not be…"

"So, Red, James wants to know-"

" _Red?"_

"Yes, Red. If we're going to be interacting so much, because the noble tradition of asking Lily Evans out has been passed down to me, I figure I should give you a nickname."

" _Red?"_

"Merlin, Evans for someone who gets such good marks, you're very slow on the uptake."

" _Red?"_

"Yes, nice way to break the monotony of Evans, I feel."

"You are… _so_ unoriginal."

"Whatever floats your boat, Red,"

"Stop calling me that!"

"Whatever you say, Red."

" _Sirius."_

"So, Red, James wants to know whether or not-"

Sirius gets to spend the rest of the day with purple hair and gills.

6.

Lily's walking down the corridors. She needs to clear her head, after yet another argument with Severus. This one was particularly heated and she can't help but think that there's a chasm growing in their friendship. She just can't understand him anymore. She just can't understand _what_ he sees in those Slytherins he's always hanging around with. All they're doing is leading him down a dark path. Why can't he _see_ that?

She's startled out of her thoughts by a sneering voice.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" It's Rastaban Lestrange, surrounded by his gang of Slytherins.

There are at least nine of them. And she's completely alone. She can take maybe five of them in a fair fight.

She sinks back towards the wall. They're surrounding her. This is not going to end well. "It's _Evans"_ This is Rastaban's best friend, Marcus Avery. He leers at her.

More guffaws.

Then, Regulus Black is pushed forward. He looks nervous. "Isn't that your brothers friend?" Lestrange waits for Regulus's answer.

"We're not friends." Lily cuts in.

"Mudbloods should only speak when spoken to" This is Avery.

"I guess this is your call, Regulus. We'll let you have first shot."

"A teacher is going to come by any minute." Lily snaps. " Do you _really_ think this a good-"

She's interrupted by another voice. " _Impedimenta!"_

 _"_ Black!" She hears another Slytherin curse. And sure, enough there's Sirius Black, firing hexes.

She runs towards Sirius, as the Slytherins attention is diverted. "Lily!" He bellows. "Lily, are you alright?"

"Yes!" She yells.

"Go get Professor McGonagall!"

"I'm not leaving you!"

"If you don't, we're both going to get creamed. I'll hold them off for a little bit." He dodges, and Lily fires back a counter-jinx. "-but we need a teacher."

She nods and runs off.

Not before glancing behind her shoulder.

7.

"Evans."

"Black."

"Scrubbing the potions room without magic, huh? I don't know _how_ I get so lucky."

"Oh, please. Try growing up Muggle and having to scrub the bathroom whenever your mother is mad at you."

"Your childhood sounds horrendous, Red."

"Stop calling me, Red."

"Whatever you say, Red."

"Stop- _oh, whatever. I was going to say something nice-"_

"About moi? I'm flattered. I think this is the first time in….actually in forever. Have you _ever_ said _anything-_ "

"Oh, shut up, Black. I…. I just… I never said thank you. For what you did the other day. About the Slytherins."

"Oh, don't mention it, Red."

"What are you doing in detention alone, anyway, Black?"

"My partner in crime was sick. The real question is: what is a perfect goody two-shoes like you, Red, doing in detention?"

"Oh….I may have jinxed Mulciber."

"Good for you."

"Slughorn didn't see it that way. He was _shocked, shocked_ that his favorite student-"

"Hexed a complete and utter Dark-Arts obsessed _git_?"

"Not the way he saw it."

"Pity."

8.

Lily's curled up in the common room and Sirius can see she's been crying. It's not hard to guess why. If his best friend had yelled in front of the whole school that he was just a Black and a blood-traitor, he wouldn't be doing so hot either. In fact, Sirius didn't now how he would be able to stand it.

Not something James needs to know.

"Go _away."_ She snarls, when she sees him approach.

"Merlin, and I thought we were mates, Evans. House-mates. Is this how you treat your mate?" Wrong thing to say. Her scowl just gets deeper, and she looks like she's about ready to get up and jinx him.

" _We're_ not mates. You and Potter _drove_ my best friend away!"

"Really? Best friends don't-"

"What do you know? You and Potter- if you two had just left him alone-"

"Are you _kidding_ me? Snape's been experimenting in the Dark Arts for a _while_ now. Honestly, I'm not sure how you didn't see that com-"

She stands up now. "Oh, shut up! Just shut up!" She grabs the book that had been cuddled up beside her and begins to storm out.

"Lily."

To his surprise, she turns around.

"Honestly, Lily? We're not mates, but… when it comes to your mates, you… you deserve a lot… a lot better."

There's a brief pause.

"Oh, stop talking like you actually care or know anything about this, Black." And then she's gone.

9.

"I'm not very brave." Lily's with him, up on the Astronomy tower. He's not sure how they got there except they're both trying to avoid the party. Sirius, because James has been shunning him for the past few weeks, and Lily because…. Her mum. Her mum died just last month, and ever since then, Lily hasn't been at all the same.

They're celebrating the Quidditch Match, a Gryffindor victory, and Sirius had barely been able to stand the congratulations for more than five minutes, before seeing James face and slipping out.

James, and Moony, and Peter have _got_ to know he'd take it back if he could, but he can't.

But he's there, on the Astronomy Tower. And to his surprise, after just a few minutes of sipping from the whiskey bottle he stole away from the Common Room, Eva- _Lily_ (they've been getting along surprisingly well this year)plops down beside him. He guesses that Lily can't take the revelry either.

Even more surprising, she snatches the whiskey away from him, and starts sipping. They go back and forth for a while until Lily breaks the silence.

And now, they're somehow on the topic of how Lily isn't very brave.

"How'd you determine that, Red?"

"My mum's dead." And then Lily laughs: it's more like a hiccup. "My mom's _dead_ and I can't even face my dad or my sister. I can't even go to her funeral."

Sirius is feeling a buzz around his head, he's floating on a whiskey high, and maybe that's why he asks the next question, because he sure as bloody hell wouldn't do it sober. "Why not?"

"Because, she'll blame me. Tuney will blame me. Tell me what's the good of my freakish powers if I couldn't cure Mum. And my dad will be completely lost. And…" Tears being to roll down her face.

"Oh, c'mon. Your sister's a bitch." The warm buzz he was beginning to get fades and suddenly Sirius stops floating and starts feeling cold.

"No, no she' _s_ right. I could of… I should have… I should have been able… able to fix her… and now, now I can't even face my sister, can't even face my mum's funeral, because then she'll be _dead… I just,_ I am _such_ a coward."

Sirius doesn't know how it happens but suddenly Lily's crying on his shoulder. They stay that way for a long time.

10.

They don't ever talk about that night ever again. But she's permanently stopped calling him Black, and she's forever Lily to him, now too (well, Red slips out every now and then, but she doesn't hit him for using it now, either. Well… mostly).

11.

"James!" Lily screams as her and Sirius stagger into the Forbidden Forrest, snow falling hard and thick.

"Where is _he?"_ She looks frantic.

"I don't... I was in the hospital wing." Sirius swallows. He's not technically supposed to be out now, but Wormtail had showed up to the hospital wing with a broken arm, and leg (he had told Madam Pomfrey that he had tripped down the stairs, not a first occurrence), frantically bringing bad news, and now it was up to him. It's a miracle that Sirius managed to slip out but Madam Pomfrey mercifully had, had her attention taken up by Peter. "Lily, I don't know. They did it tonight without me. Remus got loose and attacked him-, …and… and Pete said it was really _bad…_ " Lily knows all about Remus: she has since the end of sixth year.

He stumbles. Lily frowns despite her panic. "Sirius, you're still not well… I'll take over…"

"Evans, _no._ You should go back inside. James would never…"

She glares at him. "I'm here now. I ran into you. I know James is in trouble. And I _have_ to help."

There's no use arguing and Sirius feels about ready to collapse.

"Okay. Okay. I remember now…Wormtail… I think Wormtail said he was attacked right in front of the Whomping Willow."

Lily grabs Sirius's arm: her expression hard. "Let's go." They run, and in Sirius's case, stumble to the Willow.

They see a torn cloak.

"Oh, Merlin. James." Lily's face goes white and she tears the clock off. Jame's face is covered in blood, and he's barely breathing. He groans, and twitches, before his eyes flutter open.

"Padfoot… what in the name of Merlin are you doing here?"

Sirius bends down. "Helping you, you prat. Wormtail said you were attacked, and he's got a broken leg and arm- so…"

" _Lily?"_

"Yeah. Yeah, James, I'm here." Lily steps forward. She turns towards Sirius. "We don't know how much the damage is. We have to take him to Madam Pomfrey."

" _No._ " James snaps. "She's going to ask how I got this, and then the secret's going to be out. Remus… Remus _needs_ us." Lily knows all about them being Animagi, too.

"James…" Lily swallows, before crouching down beside him. Sirius stands up. There's a lot of blood, and Sirius is pretty sure that _now,_ he's going to collapse. Seeing his best mate like this just makes him feel dizzier.

" _Episkey_." Some of the blood goes away and James nose straightens out. Lily runs her wand over James body. Lily's always been good at healing spells.

It seems like eternity before Lily speaks again. "Okay. Okay. It's not that bad." Lily's voice sounds quite a bit lighter than it had previously. "He's got…. a broken arm…. a big gash to the head, one of his legs is slashed tor ribbons, and some broken ribs… but… absolutely nothing that's going to kill him."

Sirius staggers. "Well, _I'm_ going to kill Wormtail. He made it sound like James was about a few seconds from death."

Lily smiles. "C'mon, James, I'll take you back to the Common room, and we can see about some potions from Madam Pomfrey." In other words, Sirius will creep back in, and steal some for James. Remus will probably be found tomorrow, somewhere, in the forest, battered, and bleeding, but fine.

It's going to be okay.

She helps James up. The three of them begin to stagger back to the Castle.

It's silence for a while before- "You're beautiful in the moonlight, Lily. You know that?" Lily looks surprised. Ever since the end of fifth year, James hasn't tried to ask her out: he hasn't even said anything that would make him sound interested. They're actually quite good friends now (they'd have to be since she knows about Remus), but that's all they are.

Or so Lily thought.

"Sorry." He mistakes the expression on her face for anger. "Thanks for helping Padfoot come get me." They're almost there, and they stop for a moment.

And then, seeing him like this, bloody and bruised and so very pale, she does something that turns out to be perhaps the best decision of her life.

She kisses him. It's quick, barely more than a peck on the lips, but James jolts.

Sirius staggers. "Um…Mates, I think I'm going to pass out." He is ignored.

"Lily?" James sounds ecstatic. "Is this… Is this a very belated yes to all the times I asked you out?"

She just smiles.

"Yep, definitely going to pass out." And then Sirius hits the ground.

12.

They're in a Muggle café. Sirius isn't sure how they got there except James is off on Auror duty, and Sirius can't be since he's still recuperating from a nasty wound, and Remus and Pete are both busy. So, when he runs into Lily in Diagon Alley and she mentions she knows a great "humburger" or whatever Muggles call it, joint, Sirius agrees to eat with her.

Humburgers aren't bad, actually. The bread gets a bit soggy and his meat is a bit grey, but Lily appears to enjoy hers and the red thing they squirt on the bread is just great.

There's a radio too, in there that plays music. Sirius really loves Muggle songs. It was at first something to annoy his Mum with, and then he fell in love with Muggle "rock". He's listened to the song about the devil at least twenty times, and the one about the dark side of the moon easily surpasses most of the Wizarding albums he has in his flat.

But he's never heard this song before. And he likes it.

Lily's humming along. Sirius looks at her. A thought comes to him. "Lily, you _know_ this song is for us, because James can't cook to save his life."

Sirius frowns thoughtfully. "But then again, I don't need to ask that question. You'll still feed me, when I'm sixty-four. _Right?_ "

Lily stops humming. "Oh, really? How do you know I _will_ still want to feed you when you're sixty four? Maybe I'll get tired of you."

"That hurts, Lily. Besides, sixty-four isn't so old. That's only middle age."

"It's old when you're a Muggle."

The song plays on.

Lily looks like she could use some cheering up. Her face looks so tired. The Wizarding War hasn't been going very well, and James is where James always is, in the thick of things. It has to eat away at her. It certainly does at Sirius.

" _Will you still need me, will you still feed me, when I'm sixty four?"_ His voice is horrible. Lily smacks him.

"Oh, c'mon, Red!" She smacks him again for the nickname. " _Ev'ry summer we can rent a cottage"_

And then she joins _in_ _"In the Isle of Wight if it's not too dear."_ Lily's voice turns out to be equally terrible. They continue on, earning some glares from other patrons. Sirius just has to grin.

And then the song's over. They are treated to a few rounds of applause by the group of drunks in the corner and a whole lot of eye-rolling. Sirius takes a mock bow and Lily pulls him down.

"Good song."

"Yeah. The Beatles are one of my favorite groups."

" _Beatles?_ Who names themselves after a bug?"

"The people who just sang the song you liked!"

"Oh, yeah."

They pay for the meal and exit the dinner.

Lily turns to look at him. "I notice you never said the song was for us because I and I guess James too, would still need you when we were sixty four."

Sirius smiles again. "Oh, that? That's a given, Lily. Don't even have to bring it up."

13.

"You're going to do it?"

"Padfoot, I am going to do it."

"Are you really going to do it?"

" _Yes._ I am going to do it."

"Are you really-"

"Yes!"

"I can't do it."

"Today. Today is the day, Sirius. Today is the _day. Today is the day!"_

"You said that two weeks ago."

"Last week wasn't the day, Sirius. _Today_ is the day."

"Those… _bloody…_ Death Eaters, I swear…."

"Prongs, I _saw_ you stutter and start talking about turnips!"

"Turnips are a _very_ misunderstood… _wait…_ you saw _us?"_

"Why else do you think the restaurant manager was yelling at a dog?"

"I _meant_ to ask-"

"I know, Prongs."

"So, Lily- I hope you don't mind eating here with me and Sirius tonight in my flat, since y'know, I totally _remembered_ that we had a date tonight, and _made_ reservations for a nice dinner-"

"Save it, James."

"Prongs, are you going to do it?"

"Not right _now!"_

"You _told_ me you were going to do it!"

"Yeah, but I forgot to make reservations and then I invited _you_ over here!"

"Do _what?"_

"Merlin, James, just _do_ it!"

"I'm _going to do it!"_

 _"DO WHAT?"_

"I'm done with this. Lily, will you marry James?"

" _Padfoot…_ Lily, I meant to ask you… at a different time… you know, when we were _alone_ …"

"Lily?"

"Prongs, I think her face has gone white."

" _Prongs,_ I think she's forgot to breath!"

"Oh, gosh, Lily, Lily, are you okay, _Lily-"_

"James. James. I'm fine… I'm _great,_ actually."

"So, is that a yes, Red?"

"Oh erm… yes, what am I saying, _yes, yes, James, yes!"_

14.

It's a beautiful day, with a light breeze blowing through the honey suckle trees at the Potter Estate, and the sun finally shining, after weeks of rain. There's a hum of laughter and talk, and plates clinking, as various people come up to congratulate the happy newlyweds, sitting in the front, on a long table, with the wedding party.

James had been freaking out for hours before, convinced that they would get rained out, or Lily would walk out on him, or Uncle Rufus would pull down his pants, or all three at once (Sirius had to be fair, the Uncle Rufus one, was a valid concern). But for once, the lives of Lily Evans and James Potter were pulled off without a hitch. 

Oh, wait. There was the Best Man's speech. James is already glancing a little nervously at Sirius, which Sirius would be insulted by, except it's sort of warranted. The Maid of Honor has already brought everyone to tears, and Sirius has never been good at serious moments, anyway.

But he has a speech. And it's his turn. Lily's giving him a half smile and oddly enough it makes him feel much better.

"Ladies, and... Bloody, hell, _we're_ here, the Marauders, do you really expect me to say gentlemen?" There are a few scattered laughs at this one, and Remus looks mildly amused. "We are gathered here today to celebrate the holy matrimony of my best mate, James Potter, and his lovely lady love, Lily Evans. I've known James ever since we sat on the same train compartment together and decided to put a Dungbomb under Avus Diggory's seat. Avus, if you are here today, I am _so_ sorry, that was actually meant for Devra Patil."

Ooops. Devra Patil is sitting in the front row, funnily enough, right next to Avus Diggory, and she looks like she doesn't know whether to be angry or to laugh.

"But anyway… best mates. And that ummm…" Sirius figures he can't say "best-mate-ship, so he settles for "bond only got stronger throughout the years. It would have to, seeing what I was forced to put up with. Not only does James _burp_ in his sleep, but also, around third year, he decided that if a girl says no, what she really means, is keep on asking, until finally she hexes you, you decide to leave her alone, and eventually, you two snog in a snow-covered woods… which was a relief, I might add, seeing that I and the Marauders had to put up with this wanker moping around _all the time_."

"But anyway, Prongs, you're like my brother, I love you, and I'm _honestly_ glad you're happy. And now, on to the lovely lady Lily." Sirius flashed her a grin.

"Lily and I were _not_ instantbest mates when we boarded the train: in fact for about six years, I was forced to endure, in _addition_ to Prong's moping, numerous remarks about how arrogant I was, what a playboy, _You're only encouraging James so that you can laugh at me!_ and _Merlin, Black will you stop goofing off._ In hindsight, I probably deserved it. But then, in a snow covered forest, she gave our Prongsie a chance. And eventually found out, the rest of really _weren't_ so bad after all." Sirius takes a pause to clear his throat.

"Lily, I can't imagine someone better for James. You're beautiful, you actually care about others, you're _smart_ , which Merlin knows James needs in his life…" James looks briefly offended by this statement. "… and you're one of the _bravest_ people I know." Are Lily's eyes watery?

He concludes it and sits down amid applause. It's not a great best mans speech, but it's his, it's heartfelt, and funnily enough it's not James big grin, but Lily's shining eyes that stay in his head the most after it.

15.

"That bad, huh?" Sirius whistles. Lily looks absolutely frazzled, and Harry is currently ensconced in his arms.

"Yes. He's been screaming throughout the night, every night, for the past two weeks. James is going stir crazy hiding up in here and honestly, I'm about to…."

Sirius understands. He knows James hates the idea that people are dying and he's just sitting around in comfort.

"Anyway…" Lily changes the subject "Peter came by the other day. He's… very…."

She trails off. Sirius knows she isn't thrilled about the plan. Peter and her just don't know each other well, and Sirius knows that as loath as she is to ask it of him, she'd prefer it if Sirius was their Secret Keeper, instead of using this bit of misdirection. Or Remus, though Sirius has made his feelings perfectly clear about _that._

As a matter of fact, his perfectly clear feelings had earned him a smack in the face from Lily, just the last week. It had taken her two days to talk to him again. Sirius hates the rifts he's creating but Harry's a baby, and Lily and James are in terrible danger, and he just doesn't _know_ who he can trust anymore.

"Peter's scared. But don't worry, Lily. He's not the one they're going to go after. And trust me, the Death Eaters will _wish_ they had stayed home under their covers when I get through with them." He smiles wolfishly.

"Sirius." She refuses to smile back. "I just… I _hate_ this. Feeling so weak. As you and Peter sacrifice your lives for us. And I _ask_ you two to sacrifice your lives for us. I wish I could…"

"Lily." He puts a hand on her shoulder. " You, James, and Harry are worth it. You're my… you're my _family,_ Lily. …I'd… I'd die for you." It's a rare moment of sincerity from Sirius.

Now, she smiles, but it's sad and pained with knowledge. " I know, Sirius. What did I ever do to deserve you?"

Sirius, for once, doesn't even have a comeback.

He just swallows.

16.

Harry looks at him. His godson had been fingering through the scrapbook that Hagrid had given to him, and had quickly put it away when he saw Sirius coming, as if Sirius hadn't seen him fingering a picture of his mother, smiling, young, in seventh year.

Sirius has almost forgotten how beautiful she was.

"Oh, Sirius. Hullo. I was just…"

"That was one of my favorite pictures of your mother. Marlene McKinnon took it. It was right before she burned all of James things on the lawn." That last part slips out without Sirius meaning for it to, but he figures Lily would understand.

Harry's eyes go as wide as saucers. " _Burned… burned…"_

Sirius has to chuckle a bit at the memory. "She was convinced he was cheating on her with her best mate Mary McDonald. Did I mention that your mother had quite a temper?"

"Mum… mum actually _burnt_ all of…" He looks as if he was just told that magic was fake all this time.

Sirius laughs, and for just a second, it doesn't hurt.

17.

He's laughing. He _was_ laughing, that's all he can remember.

And now he's falling..

 _Down._

Falling down.

No, wait…There was a flash… of what? Oh, yeah. Bella. A flash out of Bella's wand.

Still falling. It's black. Too black. Are his eyes closed? He doesn't remember closing them.

A flash out of Bella's wand. And then… a scream. A scream from Harry. It had been an anguished scream. But why? Harry had been fine. They had been coming to get him out. He had been dueling with Bella…

He's stopped failing. He opens his eyes.

He remembers.

He knows where he is.

The first thing he sees is red hair and a smirk. Of _course._

"Welcome back, Pads."


End file.
